A Match Made in Hell
by KuudereKitty
Summary: Sebastian meets a curious red woman at Viscount Druitt's ball. Who is it? And could it be love? WARNING: Minor yaoi, boyxboy, and crossdressing.


**I had this idea after watching Ciel in Wonderland, and felt like I had to write about Grell and his mischievous antics. Also, I was thinking about Sebastian, and how he never really gets any free time to enjoy himself, and so, this was the end result of my thinking~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any characters~~**

**Enjoy** **~!**

* * *

It was the night of one of Viscounts parties, for no specific reason whatsoever.

Sebastian and Ciel decided to attend, because they really had nothing better to do. Well, Ciel might just have wanted to get away from his paperwork. Deciding what to wear, Sebastian insisted he go as a girl, for social purposes. Ciel refused at first, but later thought it to be the most reasonable thing to do. After all, he couldn't dance very well. Therefore he would be no good as a lead. Although he despised nothing more than fastening the corset. But he had no choice but to bare with it. And so, he put on the rest of the outfit. Meanwhile, Sebastian put on his tutor suit and glasses. They were both ready, and left.

They arrived at the party a little while later, and with just Ciel's luck. There was the Viscount standing at the door, waiting for Ciel.

"My lovely little robin ~! It has been too long, my dear!" Just hearing him say _'my_ _little_ _robin_' made Ciel's stomach twist. But, nonetheless, he once again bore with it and replied.

"Ah, Viscount. Yes, it has been long, hasn't it?" Ciel managed to put on a quaint little smile, and curtsied.

"Would you like to dance, my little robin?" The Viscount bent down and reached out his hand to Ciel.

"It would be my pleasure~" Ciel accepted, though he desperately didn't want to dance, especially with him. But Sebastian told him to do so, whenever he may. As Ciel and the Viscount walked off to dance, Sebastian was quite bored. So he figured he'd find someone to dance with as well. After all, he didn't go there to stand around doing nothing all night. He spotted a lovely lady, with long, beautiful blood-red hair, sitting alone, just looking like she was waiting for an offer to dance.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you care to dance?" Sebastian reached his hand out to the woman dressed in all red.

"M-me? Really? T-thank you." She blushed, and placed her hand in his. They walked over to the dance floor and began to waltz gracefully. Sebastian was surprised at how well she could dance. He noticed his heart had begun to beat an unusual pace. He didn't know why he felt obliged to ask her to dance, he just felt as if he had to. He'd never felt this way before, for him, it was strange. '_Why_ _this_ _one_ _woman_ _particularly?'_ He thought to himself. The girl looked up at him,

"Say, do you like red?" She asked. Sebastian pondered why one would ask such a question.

"I do not despise it. But I'd much prefer black." Being the dark demon he is. She grinned at his expected response.

The dance eventually came to a stop. Though they didn't want it to end. For Sebastian knew that Ciel would be sick and tired of the Viscount, and want to go home and rest. They halted the dancing and bowed to one another.

"I had a wonderful time dancing, sir. Won't you stay for another?" The mysterious girl beckoned.

"I only wish. But my mistress is most likely tired, and would like to go home." Sebastian sighed. And Just as he was talking, there came Ciel, walking to his 'tutor'.

"Sebastian! I'm ready to go. That guy is creeping me out!" Ciel looked to see the girl standing beside Sebastian.

"Oh, so this is your mistress? The Lady looked at Ciel. "Hello, I'm umm, Grace..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ciel. Sebastian, if you want to stay here, I'm going home." Sebastian was shocked, but not so much as Ciel when he saw that Sebastian was having a good time with what _looked_ like a human girl.

"Ah, I shall be back in time to make dinner, miss." Sebastian said while walking his young master to the carriage.

"Alright." Sebastian ordered the driver to go, and stepped back inside the mansion to find the girl.

"Let us have some fun now, Sebas-chan~!" The woman whispered in Sebastian's ear from behind him. He recognized that voice, and now the red. Sebastian grabbed her wrist and went into the dark room that would be familiar to Ciel. He trapped the girl against the wall.

"Shingami...Grell Sutcliff. I should have known." Sebastian sighed angrily.

"Kya~! Sebas-chan! It was so hard keeping it in~!" Grell squealed. "I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner~"

Sebastian growled at the fact that he was attracted to _that_. He took his wrist once again, but this time throwing him down on the floor. He climbed over on top of him. Grell had never seen Sebastian this mad before, he grinned, but still kind of scared of what he may or may not do to him.

"Well, Mr. Sutcliff. Would you care to have some 'fun' now?" Sebastian looked at Grell and started to undo his tie.

"Oh my, Sebas-chan~ I thought you'd never ask! Be gentle with me~" Sebastian had no intention of being gentle in the least. He put his head down to Grell and smashed their lips together. Long and forceful, Sebastian pulled away to see that Grell had fallen asleep to the unknown gas in the room. Whereas Sebastian did not, most likely because he is a demon, he does not react to human phosgene.

He sighed once more, for he was hoping to finally have some entertainment without his master around. He picked up Grell in his arms and exited the mansion through one of the windows, and returned back to the Phantomhive residence. He placed the shinigami in one of the beds in a spare room. '_Tch_, _why_ _can't_ _he_ _look_ _this_ _beautiful_ _and_ _peaceful_ _while_ _he's_ _awake_.' Sebastian sighed once more, and retreated to the kitchen to prepare the young master's late dinner.

* * *

**I apologize very much T~T I don't like reading fanfics that interrupts at the climax, it seams like such a tease. But I wrote it anyway. So I'm terribly sorry! I'm just not quite ready to publish lemon yet o/o It's so embarrassing~!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! I hope you liked it~!**


End file.
